


Warm Touches

by BohlkeCarter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wish this is how the show went instead of how the writers butchered it, Implied Sexual Content, Just FYI there is talk about sexual stuff here or its mentioned, My beautiful ship, Okay so this is my take on it, Short One Shot, The ship of fluff is here, This is My Design, Where Gendry and Arya are finally together and all is well, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohlkeCarter/pseuds/BohlkeCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s after all is settled and done, Arya and Gendry are together and they share a very close moment by the fire while Hot Pie is trying to warm up some left over stew. Oh and there is the wolf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Touches

**Author's Note:**

> It´s all smooth sailing and fluff here.

It was another day on the road back to Winterfell when they set up camp on this slightly cold October night.  
Hot Pie had decided it was time for supper so he busy trying to warm up whatever was left of that god forsaken stew they had gotten at the In they passed just two days ago.

Arya had deemed it better to starve then try watching Hot Pie put whatever was once alive in that soup on reheat. She stuck to pulling apart and nipping at the very dry bread they had gotten along with the soup to sully her now rumbling stomach.

Gendry had followed Arya´s idea; he was also trying to keep Hot Pie from burning the entire camp down with his fire rocks. Hot Pie was banging the rocks together with a fearful distance between them and him. When he finally was able to keep the fire alive after it died for the second time he cheered himself for the good affords.

They all bundled around the fire and Arya thought about how good it felt to feel Gendry´s arm next to hers. He had always radiated some certain heat off his body, even through the thick layer of clothes. She focused her eyes on the open fire, putting her legs up to her face and resting her head on her tightened knees. She felt Gendry´s hand stroking over her back before not late, his hand was heavy and she felt it playing over her spine all the way up to her nuzzled hair.

Hot Pie didn’t pay them a mind and Arya closed her eyes enjoying the loving touch.

She looked over at Gendry and he wasn’t watching her at all, he had his eyes focused on the darkness of the woods ahead. Arya leaned a little closer testing her luck and seemed to not be very noticed by him at all.

Taking her hand over his thigh she closed her eyes soon feeling his hand on hers, he locked his fingers between hers.

-“Your wolf is watching us” he commented softly gripping her fingers tightly, she could sense his damp palms as he refused to let go.  
-“She´s been following us since Bravos” Arya responded not opening her eyes.

-“You don’t think she will decide to lunge for my throat this time around” Gendry said stroking his thumb over Arya´s knuckles. Her hand felt so small in his and he watched her with her eyes closed. The hair she had once gotten chopped off years ago had grown longer, all the way over her shoulders, and it was draped down her face, hiding her lips.

-“She likes you” Arya mumbled feeling more droopy by his touches and her weight balanced towards him onto his shoulder. He welcomed her with open arms letting her nuzzle her face into his chest.  
-“I cant say she likes me with the way she stares at me”

Arya gave out a small chuckle as Gendry put his arm around her waistline, pulling her closer to preserve her warmth.  
-“If she didn’t like you, you´d know, trust me”

-“I never knew you liked me and you stabbed me twice”  
Arya´s eyes opened, those where dark times in her life and she had forgotten who she was in order to serve the faceless man. Gendry had come back to find her, he had come to his own wits about his mistake. He should have never have left her, not for those lawless bastards that used him.

Now they where going home and everything would be okay, she promised him that.

-“I should have stabbed you three times” she joked and Gendry only shrugged it off; the wounds had healed with her help. She was working at a whorehouse in the center of Bravo´s, as a wash maid, to her luck that gave her access to the place where she could nurse Gendry´s wounds back to health.

The promises of a better future lay in each day he got stronger after the fevers shook him. She prayed to the Gods that he would make it, even if it were only to curse her and leave her again. As long as he was alive, she could withstand anything.

-“You couldn’t though” he added after she put her hand on his stomach, laying it above where the first stab wound was located.  
-“No, I couldn’t”

-“I forgive you” he said for the billionth time, she didn’t even ask for forgiveness after he got well again. She had expected he would only leave her again and she wasn’t much for begging either. No matter how much she wished he would stay.

-“I know” Arya answered back, pushing her head up to look at him.

They had an unspoken agreement that had lasted for years after their first goodbyes, they had grown into being good friends, but now that she was a woman and he had grown an impressive black beard to compliment his dark hair, it was inevitable what had happened next.

That night after she changed his final dressing and she was expecting him to say he´d be gone by morning, he´d kissed her. Not like a mother kisses a child, or if you where to kiss a relative. It was a passionate kiss, that only made her want to lean into him more, hug him and never let him actually leave.

Their clothes where scattered on the dirty wooden floors of the little room and he was on top of her. His mouth worked slowly over her pulse leaving her gasping and trying to kiss him back. She heard a small murmur in her ear of his undying love for her. It wasn’t anything she could do to stop what they where doing. She had heard the girls at the brothel talk about fucking, she had even seen the act itself, but it wasn’t anything like this. Feeling Gendry´s full naked weight between her legs, his eyes wide open, lips mirroring her own and the tiny shake that turned to tremors down his wide back.

After that it was a given they couldn’t leave each other, they became once again inseparable.

Hot Pie was eating the stew once Arya´s eyes had closed and she was falling asleep, Hot Pie watched Gendry looking at the woods behind him.  
-“You said you didn’t want any of this stew, remember that?” Hot Pie joked as he pointed his spoon over at him in a lax matter.

-“The wolf is behind you” Gendry answered straight up and saw how Hot Pie jumped out of his seat, -“Holy Gods names, not again”


End file.
